bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Liberaislife221/7 star ideas for 6 star max evolution units
'7* idea for Lancia' 'Culinary Goddess Lancia (I'm cooking up a recipe for disaster!)' LS: Balanced Meal: '''Massively boosts HC and BC drop rate during spark, great increase in effectivenes of HC and 40% boost to all allies HP. '''Hit Count: '''8 hits '''BB: Comforting Hospitality: Greatly recovers 80% HP for all allies for 1 turn, boosts ATK (200%) and negates all status ailments for three turns. SBB: 5 Star Indulgence: Greatly recovers 100% HP for all allies for 1 turn, greatly boosts ATK (400%), negates all status ailments and recovers 60% HP for all allies for 3 turns. UBB: Banquet of the gods: '4 combo massive fire attack on all enemies, recovers 100% HP for all allies for 3 turns, massively boosts ATK (750%), negates all status ailments and recovers 80% HP for all allies for 3 turns. '''Extra Skill: Cookbook of Decadence: '''Adds water, earth and fire element to attack (all stats 20% when gold bangle is equipped) '7* idea for Leore 'Divine pixy god Leore (I shall protect lidith with my new power!)' LS: Godly Power: 50% boost to all allies ATK, REC and great boost in effectiveness of BC and HC Hit Count: 14 hits BB: Dazzling Rapier: 17 combo powerful earth attack on all enemies, boosts spark damage 100% and recovers all allies HP 2500 for 3 turns SBB: Rebellious Rose: 27 combo powerful earth attack on all enemies, boosts spark damage 250%, recovers all allies HP 4500 and greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns UBB: Romeous Julietus: '40 combo massive earth attack on all enemies, massively boosts spark damage 500%, recovers all allies HP completely, greatly boosts critical damage and ignores all enemies defense for two's turn Extra Skill: Wings of misfortune: High chance of inflicting poison, injury or weakness effect to all enemies when attacking (all stats 20% when divine spear is equipped) '7* idea for lidith' 'Dazzling dual blade Lidith (Leore doesn't need to protect me any more!)' LS: Offensive Shield: '''50% boosts to all allies ATK, DEF and protection from element based damage for all allies '''Hit Count: '''17 hits '''BB: Magical Sword: '''20 combo powerful earth and light attack on random enemies, great boost to HC and BC effectiveness for 4 turns and adds chance of inflicting injury effect to a random enemy for 3 turns. '''SBB: Know my Power!: '''30 combo powerful earth and light attack on all enemies, great boost to HC and BC effectiveness for 4 turns, adds chance of ignoring enemies defense for 2 turns and adds chance of inflicting injury effect to all enemies for 3 turns. '''UBB: Infinite Blade: '''48 combo powerful earth and light attack on all enemies, massive boost to HC and BC effectiveness for 4 turns, ignores enemies defense for 2 turns, adds high chance of inflicting a random status ailment to all enemies for 3 turns and massively boosts BB damage (850%) for all allies relative to HP and REC for 3 turns. '''Extra Skill: the power of fairies is growing!: small chance of UBB gauge filling completely when over drive is engaged (all stats 20% when divine sword is equipped) '7* idea for Rickel' 'Legendary Twin Calibur Rickel (girls are good with guns too you know!)' LS: Raging Spirit: 30% boost to REC and ATK, massive boost to damage dealt during spark and great boost in HC and BC drop during spark. Hit Count: '''18 hits '''BB: Bullet Meteor: '''22 combo powerful water attack on random enemy, probable poison or paralysis effect on all enemies and boost in effectiveness of HC and BC for 3 turns '''SBB: Bullet Barrage: '''35 combo powerful water attack on all enemies, adds poison or paralysis effect to all enemies. boost in effectiveness of HC and BC and boosts resistance from thunder elemental attacks. '''UBB: Ultimate Arsenal: '''45 combo powerful water attack on all enemies, adds poison or paralysis effect to all enemies for 5 turns, great boost in effectiveness of HC and BC, negates thunder elemental damage for 3 turns and recovers all allies HP (1500) for 3 turns. '''Extra Skill: Golden Rounds: 80% boost to ATK when HP is below a quarter (all stats 20% when frozen myth is equipped) '7* idea for Luna' 'Dazzling Prism Goddess Luna (don't underestimate the power of the rainbow!)' '''LS: Spectral Wave: '''Large boost in the BB gauge fill rate, and massive boost to BC and HC produced during spark or when a critical hit has landed. '''Hit Count: '''10 hits '''BB: Blinding Refraction: '''16 combo powerful light attack on all enemies, recovers 450% HP for all allies and adds recoil damage to all enemies attack for 3 turns. '''SBB: Luminating Nebula: '''26 combo powerful light attack on all enemies, recovers 75% HP for all allies, adds recoil damage to all enemies attack and great boost in light and dark elemental damage for all allies for 3 turns. '''UBB: HYPERNOVA!: '''44 combo powerful rainbow (all elements) attack on all enemies, fully recovers HP for all allies, adds high damaging recoil damage to all enemies attack, massive boost in BB attack (650%) and gret boost in spark damage for 3 turns. '''Extra Skill: Godly Rainbow: '''Ignores all enemies defense when defense and/or attack has been lowered (all stats 20% when star blade is equipped) Category:Blog posts